Perfecting Techniques
by inazumahunter
Summary: Set in Inazume Eleven GO. Coach Endou is helping Tenma come up with a new hissatsu technique after practice. What will happen when he invites Tenma home for dinner? Rated M for a reason. EndouxTenma. Yaoi. Don't like, Don't read. First fic written! Chapter 2 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first Fic! Please go easy on me. I'm of the opinion that there's not quite enough Inazuma yaoi on the site, especially in English. I'll be hoping to rectify that. Comments/critiques/reviews all welcome. Flames are not. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's characters.

* * *

Dusk was falling over the field, as two figures raced around the field after a soccer ball. After a couple more minutes, the taller of the two stopped.

"Alright Tenma, let's call it quits for today," Endou called out.

"Okay Coach Endou!" Tenma replied, "Thank you very much for helping me work on my technique for so long, even late into the evening. You must be late for dinner."

"No worries Tenma. I'm all by myself tonight, so I'm on nobody's schedule. My wife is out of town on business," Endou continued, "In fact, if you don't have any plans, why don't you come over to my place for dinner? We can continue discussing the strategy for perfecting your technique."

"Really!? That would be awesome! You're sure I wouldn't be intruding though?" Tenma asked excitedly.

"Not at all. Come on, let's get going," Endou answered, "Hope you don't mind take out."

So the two left the practice grounds of the riverbank, talking excitedly over the progress that the younger had made on his new technique. After stopping off to grab their food, they hurried on to the coach's home and Endou unlocked the door and led them inside.

"Here we are Tenma," Endou said.

"Wow, this is such a nice house, Coach," the young boy exclaimed in awe.

Endou smiled in reply, as he tossed the take-out food on the table. He then took a look at the youngster. He was a mess, all caked with sweat and dirt from a hard day's training. Endou realized that he probably was in the same state.

"Well we can't very well eat in this condition can we," Endou said with a laugh. "We'll have to get clean first Tenma."

"But coach, our food will get cold," Tenma whined.

"Hmmm, that's a good point. Well, we could probably be in and out in ten minutes if we showered together really quickly," the older male proposed, "That is if you don't have any objections."

"Whatever gets us to eating the quickest, I'm all for," Tenma stated as his stomach let out an angry growl.

The new Raimon coach laughed. "I guess that settles it then. Bathroom is the second door on the left. Go ahead and head in there and get the water started while I get us some towels and clothes."

"Yes sir," Tenma replied with a grin as he set off.

Meanwhile Endou went further down the hall to his bedroom to get some clothes for himself, as well as some suitable ones for Tenma. As he rummaged through the trunk of his old clothes, he chuckled as he remembered Natsumi telling him to throw them away.

"I told her you never know when they may come in handy," he said to himself. He quickly found a shirt, shorts and underwear that looked like they would fit, grabbed some towels from the linen closet, and hurried on to the bathroom where the water was already running. As he opened the door, he was surprised to see Tenma standing there naked, having already disrobed. Endou stopped short as he took in the young boy's body.

"Mmm, that's a good soccer playing body," Endou thought to himself (as of course that's where his mind **always **goes first) as he looked at Tenma's lower half, "Strong calves, even if not quite what I would call muscular yet. Thighs are in nice condition too. You can really tell all the work he's put in dribbling the ball." Endou's eye's continued up the youth's smooth, hairless physique. The stomach and chest were mostly flat. Well toned, but with no noticeable muscle peeking through quite yet. Just perfect for this stage of his playing career.

"Ummm...Coach Endou, is something wrong?" Tenma asked self-consciously, snapping Endou out of his study mode.

"Oh, sorry Tenma, I was just thinking how much you were built like me when I was your age," Endou smiled as he started peeling off his own clothes.

The hint of blush that was creeping into Tenma's face quickly faded, "Wow! Hopefully I can turn into a fraction of the soccer player that you..."

The middle schooler's voice trailed off as his coach stripped off his last piece of clothing. This time it was Tenma's turn to examine. He couldn't believe that the older male's body had ever looked anything like his own. Nice, sculpted pecs, and a well-developed six-pack that led straight to...

Tenma's eyes stopped as they lowered to Endou's member, which was preceded by a tuft of dark brown pubic hair above it. Even flaccid, the difference between the two males was clear, with the coach being much more well-endowed. Feeling self-conscious again, Tenma jumped into the shower, hoping the steam would hide his embarrassment.

"Alright, let's get clean!"Endou said as he followed Tenma into the shower, and handed him a new bar of soap and a washcloth, oblivious to the studying the younger had just been engaged in.

"Ah, that feels good," Endou sighed, as he adjusted his dual showerheads so that one was directly pointing and him, and the other at his young friend standing in front of him. The two lathered up and within five minutes they had rinsed away the sweat and grime of a hard day's work.

"Excellent, looks like we're almost done here. Just one more place. Tenma, you want me to get your back for you?" Endou asked.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly ask you to do that for me! I feel like I'm already overstepping my bounds as a guest in your house," Tenma said looking over his shoulder.

"Nonsense! I'm your coach now Tenma. We're bound together by our love of soccer. There's absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for a fellow soccer lover," and with that Endou began soaping up the boy's back starting at the shoulders and working his way down.

"Wow, his hands are so firm and warm," Tenma thought to himself, as they worked their way down his back. It almost felt as if they were massaging his tired muscles, working away the day's exhaustion. He closed his eyes, and just let his body totally relax, without a care in the world. Suddenly, the hands stopped at the small of his back, right above his butt.

"Okay, that should do it," Endou stated, snapping Tenma out of his stupor, "Go ahead and turn around, let the shower rinse you off, and we'll get out of here and eat."

"You bet," Tenma said as he began to spin around. He quickly froze in place though as a horrible realization came over him. He looked down to find that he had somehow gotten an erection! His mind started moving a million miles an hour. The coach would surely think he was some sort of freak if he saw this. He tried willing it away, but it wasn't working. His thought process was broken as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Something wrong Tenma? You just suddenly tensed up. If you don't hurry our food will get cold," Endou warned.

Seeing no way out of the situation, the middle school student slowly turned around, trying his best to cover his arousal with his hands while the water rinsed off his back. However he was unsuccessful at fully hiding his situation.

"Oh...I see what's going on..." Endou said slowly.

Tenma turned a deep shade of red as he began to apologize. "I'm so sorry coach, I don't know what got into me. The hot water and your hands just felt so nice, and I just lost control of my body. I'm really sorry, I'll just leave n-"

Tenma voice trailed off as he dared to look into his coaches face. But he didn't find the disgust and disappointment he expected. Instead he got the famous broad smile that Endou was known for.

"Coach Endou?" he said disbelievingly.

"Don't worry about it Tenma," Endou said with a slight laugh. "This very thing used to happen to me all the time. It's natural for this to happen after a long, hard work out. Your body finally is relaxing, and well the tension has to go somewhere."

The boy sighed in relief. His coach didn't hate him! He was still in quite an embarrassing situation though, his stiff member still refusing to listen to his demands to disappear. He moved to exit the shower so he could at least get a towel to hide his problem. But he again felt a hand on his shoulder, halting his movement. Tenma looked up and saw that his coach's face had turned serious.

"Umm, isn't it going to be kind of hard to eat with that distracting you?" Endou questioned.

"I'm su-sure I'll manage somehow," Tenma stuttered, anxious to get out of this compromising situation.

"It'd be faster if we just took care of it now," Endou said.

"W-we?!" Tenma squeaked, "Really coach, you've already done so much for me-"

"I thought I already told you," Endou cut him off, "us fellow soccer lovers have to look out for each other. I mean, if it makes you uncomfortable though, you don't have to."

Tenma fell silent as he thought about it. His throbbing erection was beginning to ache. This was the hardest he had ever been in his life, and all the attention focused on it wasn't exactly helping. He slowly removed his hands, fully exposing his hard, four-inch member. He nodded, giving his coach the go ahead.

Endou smiled knowingly, "Just close your eyes and relax Tenma. I'll take care of everything."

Tenma slowly exhaled as he followed his coach's orders. He let out a small gasp as he felt fingers encircle his engorged member. The hand was firm but gentle, as it started to slowly move up and down the shaft. The wavy-haired youth fought back a moan, biting his lip as the treatment continued. A second hand joined the first, and found its way to the boy's testicles, and started methodically massaging each one, rolling them between its fingers.

Tenma could not believe it was possible to feel so good. Heck even masturbation was something he had just discovered a couple months ago. So for someone else's hands to be on him in this manner was on a whole other level. With his legs getting weak, the younger male leaned his back upon the cool tile wall, panting furiously. Just when he thought he was near his limit, the hands stopped their movement and disappeared. But he didn't have time to question what had happened, because they were replaced with a hot, moist cavern as Endou took the full extent of the young boy's member into his mouth. There was no suppressing the scream this time.

"Aaaaaahhh! Coach Endou!" Tenma cried out, his eyes shooting open.

He looked down to see Endou's lips at the base of his cock, with his hands firmly holding Tenma's hips in place against the shower wall as he worked, bobbing his head up and down. The older male dug his tongue into the underside of the boy's member, tracing a line all the way back up to the head, which he then sucked on lightly. That was it, Tenma couldn't hang on any longer.

"Coach...I'm gonna...," Tenma managed to breath out, hoping his coach would get the message. And he did get the message...but instead of pulling off, he again took the boys cock fully into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and increasing his suction. With one last scream, Tenma buried his hands in Endou's hair, shooting his load into his coach's waiting mouth. Endou continued sucking, milking every drop from the boy before he finally let the softening member slip out of his mouth. Tenma's vision gradually cleared as he rode out his orgasm, and he looked down just in time to see the former Raimon goalie swallowing the last of his load.

"Coach Endou," Tenma started slowly, coming to grips with what just occurred, "You just had my...my...in your mouth."

"Sorry Tenma, the hand wasn't working fast enough. I hope I didn't overstep any bounds," Endou said rising to his feet.

"No, not exactly. It actually felt really, really good. It's just -" Tenma cut himself off as he remembered his Coach's words. 'There's absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for a fellow soccer lover.'

"Never mind. Just...thanks a lot Coach," the youngster said with a smile.

"You got it," Endou replied, matching his grin, "I'm getting out now. Come and join me at the table when you're ready."

With that, Endou got out of the shower and quickly toweled himself off and got dressed. As Tenma was rinsing off his private area, a funny thought struck him.

"You know coach, you were wrong about one thing," Tenma said, turning off the water and wrapping a towel around himself.

"Oh? What's that?" Endou asked, puzzled.

"I think it might've been faster if we would've just showered separately after all" Tenma stated.

"Ha, I think you're right," Endou mused leaving the room, "We'll have to remember that for next time."

As Tenma pulled on his clothes, he thought to himself "Actually, I hope you don't..."

* * *

Seems like Tenma might be developing some feelings for his coach after this encounter. Will anything further happen? If I get enough requests, I might continue this another chapter. As I said, reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, thanks for the positive reviews! Here is the much anticipated final chapter of the story. Enjoy!

* * *

The food was still somewhat warm after their shower adventure, and with both guys starving it didn't last long enough to get cold. What little conversation there was throughout the meal focused on Tenma's new technique, and potential training ideas.

"Ah, that hit the spot," Endou said, leaning back from the table. "It's nice to finally have something edible for once."

"Are you saying your wife's food isn't edible?" Tenma asked innocently.

Endou chose his words carefully, "You see Tenma, it's just that...well...cooking isn't really Natsumi's strong point. She's great at a lot of things, but culinary skills isn't one of them. Anyway, time to get down to business."

Endou got up from the table and led the younger male into the living room, taking a seat on the couch and motioning for Tenma to do the same.

"I felt you were really close out there tonight to grasping onto your new move," Endou stated.

"Me too. I just couldn't fully bring the power under my control though," Tenma replied ruefully.

"Well luckily I have an idea," Endou said with a grin as he flipped on the TV. Before he could elaborate though, the newscast coming through the speakers caught his ear.

_"That's right folks, this thunderstorm doesn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. Be sure to stay safe and stay indoors"_

The two males looked at each other incredulously. They had just been playing soccer but a couple hours ago. How could the weather have deteriorated to such a point? But as Endou rushed to the window and opened the blinds, sure enough his gaze was met by sheets of water and driving wind. Dark, wet, and cold, the night wasn't looking too friendly.

"Wow," Endou exclaimed, "I guess we were so focused in on our soccer talk, we didn't even hear the storm picking up outside. Well, that settles that I suppose. I can't very well let you walk home in this storm. In fact, no one is leaving this house tonight. You'll have to stay here tonight, Tenma"

Tenma thought about objecting and saying that he couldn't possibly impose further, but he knew what his coach's answer would be. Also, it wasn't a very inviting proposition for him to get home in this weather. So he simply replied with an affirmative nod.

"Good. You should go call home and let Aki know. She'll worry sick if she doesn't hear from you," Endou stated.

So Tenma went to let Aki know the details, and that he was safe at Endou's place. When he returned to the sitting room, he saw Endou with a spindle of discs, searching through them for something. The coach looked up when he saw the youngster return.

"Were you able to get a hold of Aki?" he questioned.

"Yeah. She was getting pretty anxious, but once she heard where I was she was able to calm down," Tenma paused a moment before his curiosity got the better of him. "What are you doing, Coach?"

"Oh yeah, this was the idea I was talking about before the news of the storm interrupted us," Endou replied, "Back when I was playing at Raimon, we had a player who used wind-based techniques, just like you. I'm thinking you could learn something by watching him in action. I have tons of my old matches on DVD here, and Kazemaru is sure to be on there somewhere. That is if you don't mind watching some old Raimon games."

Tenma's face lit up at the prospect. Not only at perhaps gaining some insight into his training, but also watching his current coach back in his junior high playing days was strangely appealing to him.

"That would be awesome!" Tenma shouted.

"Probably should've labeled these better," Endou muttered to himself as he randomly chose a disc and popped it into the DVD player.

"Whatever comes up is fine Coach Endou," Tenma said excitedly. "I could watch old Raimon matches all night."

"Well, I guess it is nice to get a bit nostalgic every once in awhile. And today is Friday so it's not like we have to worry about you getting to bed at a certain time...okay then it's settled. I guess we've found our entertainment for the night," Endou said with a grin.

And so it was, they watched match after match with Endou giving the equivalent of director's commentary to all of them. Tenma was soaking it all in, especially whenever Kazemaru came on the screen and unleashed a secret technique. After what seemed like just minutes, Endou let out a yawn and glanced at the clock. It was 1:30am!

"Wow, time sure flies when you're reliving old memories," Endou laughed. "We should probably call it a night. I think you've picked up some good ideas that will pay off in your next practice session."

"Definitely! Thank you so much for this," Tenma said.

"Okay, let's get ready for bed then. Go ahead and brush your teeth first. There's extra toothbrushes in the drawer by the sink," the older male directed.

"Yes sir," Tenma said with a smile, and set off.

As Tenma walked in the bathroom, his eyes roamed to the shower. They lingered there as he remembered what had taken place there. Endou's naked body, the warmth of his coach's hands on his back, his own erection disappearing into Endou's moist mouth. Tenma shook his head violently to clear the images. If he wasn't careful, he was liable to wind up in a similar predicament to before. The youngster quickly found the toothbrush where Endou had said, and proceeded to brush his teeth furiously, driving everything else from his mind. After rinsing, he popped out of the bathroom so Endou could get ready.

"Just sit tight on the couch for a minute," the older said as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Tenma waited patiently until his coach came back out. He was rewarded a couple minutes later as Endou emerged, telling the boy to follow him.

"So, this is the only bed I have," Endou said sheepishly. "You go ahead and take it, and I'll sleep on the couch. If you need anything in the night, don't hesita-"

"No way," Tenma said firmly with his eyes lowered, "not this time. I know said there's nothing you wouldn't do, but this is kind of going over the line. I can't take your bed after _everything else_ you've already done for me. I'll feel really bad about myself if I do that. I'll be more than fine sleeping on the couch myself, Coach."

Tenma looked up triumphantly, expecting to see defeat in Endou's eyes. Instead he was met with the same steely resolve as always, as Endou just shook his head.

"Sorry Tenma, but that's not going to work. I can't let a guest that I invited over sleep on the couch. But," Endou continued, "I can see you feel strongly about this, so there is another option. This bed is obviously big enough for two people to sleep comfortably."

"I don't know if it's a good thing to be so close after earlier," Tenma thought to himself. "But I can't back down now, after I finally stood up to him."

"Okay coach, fine with me," Tenma stated aloud.

So they both got into the bed and pulled up the covers. Tenma laid his head down on the pillow as Endou turned off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. The boy could feel the heat radiating off of the older male's body, warming him to his very core. Whether it was the cover of darkness, or the assuredness he felt from the sudden warmth, something gave Tenma a surge of confidence to speak his mind.

"Coach Endou, I just want to thank you again for everything you've done for me today. I helping me practice, buying me dinner, letting me stay the night at your house and even..." Tenma paused a bit as he searched for the right words, "helping me with my problem earlier. I was a bit hesitant to let you, but it actually felt really good."

"Well Tenma, you're very welcome. And I'll let you in on a little secret...that wasn't exactly my first time giving a blowjob," Endou said wryly.

"What!?" Tenma almost shouted.

"Yeah it's true," Endou explained. "Remember I told you that I used to get erections all the time in the shower after a good workout. Well, it happened to a few other members of the team as well. We got to where we started helping each other out quite a bit. It became a semi-regular thing that occurred in the Raimon locker room. For example, Handa would help out Max with his problem, and then Max would return the favor for Handa. That's pretty much how the pattern always went. That way both parties were able to release the overflow of energy from their bodies."

As Tenma lay there in the dark, listening to his Coach let him in on a secret about his past, the last part of his story struck a chord. He felt his face turning red as he mustered the courage to get out his next sentence. Good thing it was so dark in the room.

"Coach Endou," he squeaked out as he began, "I ne-never returned the favor for you. I'm sorry...if it's n-not too late, I would like to."

Tenma froze in silence as those last words escaped his mouth. What had he just said? Oh god, it was all over now. Endou would surely ask him to leave. There was a few moments of silence, which felt like an eternity to the young boy. Then there was some movement, followed by a flood of light as Endou turned on the lamp. Tenma squinted for a second as his eyes adjusted. He then saw the face of his coach looking at him with a serious expression.

"Tenma," Endou began, "I don't want you to think I told you that story to try to put pressure on you to reciprocate or anything. I apologize if you felt that. You don't have to do anything for me."

"I don't feel that way. I want to do something nice for you Coach," Tenma stated more confidently.

"Well, if you truly feel that way, I won't turn you down," Endou grinned. "Actually our earlier encounter did leave me a little...wanting. So, I'll let you take control Tenma. Put those techniques I taught you earlier to good use."

Tenma blushed a little as his coach winked at him, and removed his shirt and shorts that he had been wearing, leaving him just in his boxers. The young boy noticed there was already a tent forming. The talk must've been having an arousing effect! He slowly moved over closer to the other male, reaching out his hand before he pulled it back.

"Ummm, could you maybe close your eyes?" Tenma asked. "This is kind of embarrassing with you watching every move, especially since it's my first time."

"Sure thing, you're the boss," Endou chuckled as he followed directions and shut his eyes.

After one last look to make sure his coach wasn't peeking, Tenma removed his own shirt, let out a long breath, and began exploring. He extended his hands and began tracing Endou's sculpted abs, feeling each muscle as he worked his way downwards. The muscles felt as hard as steel under his touch, showing the result of many hours of training that had been put in. He paused as he reached the waistband of Endou's boxers, and then gathering his courage, placed his hands on the ever-growing bulge underneath. A sigh escaped the older male's lips as Tenma slowly explored, moving his hand up and down the stiff member.

However, the middle schooler soon got frustrated at the barrier keeping him from pleasing his coach. So he hooked his fingers underneath the waistband and pulled down the boxers in one motion. What awaited his eyes was Endou's proud 7 and 1/2 inch erection sticking straight up into the air. Tenma, thinking it best to act quickly before he lost his nerve, grasped it with both hands, experiencing touching another man's genitals for the first time. He started stroking up and down, remembering the movements that his coach had done to him earlier, keeping a steady rhythm as Endou's breathing became shorter and shorter.

Recalling the next step, Tenma lowered one of his hands to Endou's sac, and began gently rolling them around between his fingers, first one, then the other, making sure to continue stroking the shaft with the other hand. Beads of sweat started to form on the boy's forehead as he maintained his pace. He glanced up at the older male once again. Endou seemed to be enjoying himself somewhat, but not to the extent that Tenma had been pleasured earlier.

"I need to move on to the next step," Tenma thought to himself. "Hmmm, what was it again..."

Suddenly, it came back in a flash, as the youngster remembered having his member enclosed in the hot, wet cavern of his coach's mouth. He debated with himself only momentarily before deciding to follow through. He stopped his ministrations to position himself better, straddling one of Endou's legs and bringing his face closer to its eventual destination. Licking his lips nervously, he started forward, giving the head an experimental lick, collecting the precum that had formed there. Endou let out a hiss of pleasure as is made contact, spurring the youngster to further action. Tenma made his way forward again, this time taking the whole head into his mouth and sucking.

He was unsure how he liked the taste. It was a bit salty, though not wholly unpleasant. As he was mulling this over, he was startled to feel hands on the back of his head. However, Endou applied no pressure, instead gently running his fingers through the boy's wavy brown hair.

Still, Tenma thought he had better move this process along a litter quicker. He moved his lips downward quickly, in an attempt to take in the entirety, or as much of Endou's length, as he could. Bad move. He was only about halfway down before he started gagging as the head hit the back of his throat. He quickly pulled off, coughing and gagging, tears forming in his eyes.

"Whoa there buddy, you okay?" Endou popped open an eye to ask with concern. "That right there is an advanced move. You shouldn't have tried that on your first time. Sorry, I should have warned you. You want to stop?"

Tenma shook his head as he finished recovering.

"Well, that's good, because that would've left me in quite the situation," Endou said half-jokingly. "Okay, if you're sure, go ahead and continue. But the trick is, only take in as much as you feel comfortable with."

Tenma nodded in acknowledgement, and got back in to position, stroking Endou's shaft a couple of times before once again wrapping his lips around the head. Carefully this time, he then started bobbing his head up and down on Endou's member, taking more and more in each time. He only got a little over a third of the way down before he felt that was all he could take. He put one of his hands there to mark the place and then worked his way back up to the head, swirling his tongue along the way. He continued going up and down, picking up more and more speed as Endou once again began to pant, nearing his release.

"Tenma, here it comes, pull off," Endou warned.

However the young boy had long ago made his decision. Giving the head one last long suck, he again worked his way down the shaft, taking more and more of Endou's member in, even a little past the point he had marked with his hand. Tenma moaned around the engorged flesh as he felt the head hit the back of his throat. This pushed his coach over the limit. With a loud groan, Endou exploded into the young boy's mouth, shooting rope after rope of his white, hot cum. The youngster tried his best to swallow it all, but it became impossible, as the stream seemed never ending. Finally Tenma pulled off, gulping the remainder of the seed in his mouth down, as he continued stroking with his hands, helping Endou ride out his orgasm. The remaining shots of cum landed on the older male's chiseled abs, and as the flow finally subsided, Tenma let go of the softening member, and got off of his coach's leg.

"Wow. That was amazing Tenma," Endou said.

"Really? You're not just saying that?" Tenma questioned.

"Absolutely not. You sure it was your first time?" Endou asked jokingly.

"O-of course it was!" Tenma stuttered.

The young boy then caught the jovial gleam in his coach's eye, and realized he was joking. Tenma relaxed a bit as he turned serious.

"It might've been my first time," Tenma began, "but I definitely don't want it to be my last, Coach Endou. Does your wife go out of town often?"

"Haha, that's quite bold coming from you Tenma," the older male stated as he cleaned himself off with a tissue, and proceeded to redress. "But I'll make you a deal. Whenever she does, I'll be sure to give you a call."

Tenma blushed a bit as he mumbled "Deal."

And with that, while Endou shut off the lamp, the young boy laid down and went to sleep, and was soon dreaming of the future adventures to come with his coach, both on _and off_ the field.

* * *

Well, that's it for this story. Please read and review, let me know what you think. Look forward to my next story. Thanks!


End file.
